Aquel amor de ayer
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: En su aniversario, Sora y Yamato recuerdan un amor que se niega a morir. Cómo el amor va creciendo junto con nosotros... sometiéndose a nuestros instintos.
1. Recuerdos

Éramos unos niños, unos pequeños descubriendo por primera vez ése tipo de amor...

–la verdad es que... –las palabras del pequeño chico rubio quedaron a medio camino. Le costaba mucho expresarse. La experiencia en el digimundo lo ayudó de sobremanera, pero tampoco era un tema fácil de tratar.

La música llegaba desde adentro del departamento, era el cumpleaños número 12 de Tai y había hecho una pequeña fiesta con sus amigos. Todos estaban presentes... salvo Sora y Matt.

La pequeña pelirroja se veía nerviosa, algo le hacía adivinar las palabras que saldrían del niño que le gustaba, y las esperaría con ansia.

–es que yo... tu... me gustas –se desahogó en un profundo exhalo, cerrando sus ojos para no ver la cara de su amiga. No podía ver lo sonriente que estaba ella, quien le respondió enseguida:

–tu también Matt –y se acercó tímidamente para darle un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Matt abrió los ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa a Sora.

–¡tienes razón! Yo me derretí entero con ese beso... ni siquiera llegué a pensar en besarte esa vez, sólo quería decírtelo de una vez por todas

–jajaja hubieras sido un pequeño pervertido Matt! –se irguió solemnemente– mamá, hoy descubrí que mi novio es un psicópata pervertido desde los 11 años.

–si, muy chistosa tu –se defendió Matt aguantando la risa, para permanecer siempre digno. – ¿qué hay de ti¿Lanzándote a repartir besos por ahí a niños inocentes de 11 años¿quién es la pervertida?

–ay... amor, te entero que tu tenías mi edad y que fue a ti a quien regalé mi primer beso, así que no te quejes –Sora desvió la mirada y la fijó en un punto cualquiera. A los segundos Matt se levantó de su puesto y se acercó para besar a su novia. Era el efecto que esperaba la pelirroja, quien satisfecha con su cometido alargó otro poco más el intercambio de amor.

Estaban celebrando dos años de noviazgo; Matt había invitado a Sora a su departamento para recordar viejos tiempos con un postre de helado.

El chico rubio se separó repentinamente para preguntar:

–¿recuerdas cuánto duramos?

* * *

–toma Sora –le entregó sonriente una rosa amarilla, con un tallo casi inexistente. La había cortado del jardín de una señora en el camino a la escuela.

–¡gracias Matt, me encanta! Mmm... hasta huele a miel, adoro la primavera! –y se acercó a él para abrazarlo y ser correspondida, o más bien envolvida, pues Matt comenzaba a ganar más altura. Al separarse, él depositó un ingenuo beso en sus labios, quedando ambos más rojos que los corazones donde solían poner sus nombres.

Llegó el verano y se acabaron las clases. Llegó el verano y se acabó la primavera. Llegó el verano y se adormeció el primer amor.

Perdieron el contacto, no podían salir solos más que al colegio, y a ambos les daba vergüenza abrir ese pequeño amor a sus padres.

* * *

–ahora que lo pienso, nunca decidimos terminar, simplemente dejamos el libro abierto

–tienes razón, quizás por eso después de nuestras escasas tres semanas de aventurilla, volvimos –siguió la idea Sora.

–ahí ya no fue una fiesta, pero estaba igual de nervioso –expresó Matt con un escalofrío.

* * *

–¡al fin recreo! Lo único que quería era salir de química, odio esta clase –se estiró la pelirroja dirigiéndose a Tai.

–jaja ¡cómo hablas así Sora¡insultas mi amor por esta ciencia tan imprescindible para mi vida! –ironizó Yagami, sacándole una sonrisa a su amiga, quien hace días se encontraba alicaída, un poco después de contarle que salía con Mai, una chica de un curso más abajo, segundo de secundaria.

–tienes razón¿acaso me va a servir de algo saber cuántos electrones hay en el no se qué de la zona p de una molécula? Claro, haré diseños teniendo en cuenta los enlaces iónicos, por supuesto, cómo no se me ocurrió antes! –alzó la voz, golpeándose la frente y volviendo a reír juntos.

–em... Sora¿puedo hablarte un segundo? –se acercó despacio un aterrado muchacho rubio, igualando a la pelirroja con el efecto de sus palabras.

–yo... Matt...

–ups, los dejo, ahí está Mai –se retiró rápidamente Tai guiñándole un ojo a Sora, teniendo muy claro lo que pasaba entre esos dos. Ahora que lo pensaba un poco en tanto salía de la sala de clases, sus amigos habían estado muy unidos mientras él se encontraba en pleno plan de conquista, y luego de la nada, pocos días después de contarles sobre su novia, se habían distanciado. O más bien Sora se veía algo deprimida.

–está bien, pero aquí no ¿quieres? –le sugirió con algo de angustia en el tono de voz. Hace algunos días, al enterarse que Tai estaba con alguien, se puso a reflexionar que todas sus amigas últimamente se estaban emparejando... y ella... Había descubierto que estaba enamorada de Matt, pero él de seguro no la tomaba más que como amiga.

–¿por qué no? –en verdad si la chica lo rechazaba no quería que fuese en un lugar solitario, porque sabía que se le rompería el corazón, y lloraría para desahogarse. – está bien, pero vamos aquí afuera, en la escalera.

–bueno –asintió Sora, pensando en la misma posibilidad que su amigo.

Se sentaron en los peldaños, mientras el resto de gente pasaba constantemente por al lado.

–anoche... cuando hablamos por messenger, dejaste mi pregunta sin contestar y te fuiste.

Los latidos de Sora se alteraron bruscamente, recordó lo que Matt le había escrito en la pantalla del computador: "kien t gusta?". La chica se quedó paralizada, quería huir de allí y no tener que decirle que era él quien le gustaba. No había duda de que lo había notado todo y quería dejar el asunto claro, para que desistiese de él. "ay no, ay no... " suplicaba en su mente Sora, hasta que vio una salida de escape.

–ah... ¿tú crees que te lo diré a cambio de nada? –le sonrió desafiante. – primero me dices tú quién te gusta.

Arriba de la escalera, Tai con Mai los espiaban sigilosamente.

–¡qué¿yo? –la respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa, y poniéndose todo rojo se echó hacia atrás asustado porque el asunto se le estaba saliendo de control. – pe... pero... yo –comenzó a balbucear nervioso.

Ahora que Sora lo pensaba mejor, quizás todo eso, era porque también le gusta a Matt. Se lo estaba gritando su corazón hace bastante rato, pero ella no hacía más que ignorarlo. No por nada era portadora del emblema del amor, donde ella veía algo, era porque algo había. Así descubrió a Tai, y a Matt hace cuatro años.

–yo no hablaré hasta que tú me lo confieses primero –notó que todos los miedos se le esfumaron de repente. Y vio que el semblante de Matt cambiaba para ponerse serio y decidido. En verdad, eso daba miedo.

–como quieras, te lo diré. –la risa de Sora fue interrumpida y quedó helada esperando la respuesta. La pelirroja comenzó a hacer sonar sus uñas, signo infalible de su nerviosismo. – quien me gusta... es... es que... –parecía que transcurrían siglos entre frase y frase– es que tú me gustas mucho –soltó de corrido y claro.

En esta ocasión, Matt no cerró los ojos, observó el cambio en el semblante de Sora, de una cara sonrojada y algo tensa, a un rostro sonrojado y con la sonrisa más grande que haya visto hasta ahora.

Con las mismas palabras torpes de hace cuatro años fue correspondido, desapareciendo repentinamente toda la gente que estaba a su alrededor; el silencio tuvo su lugar para recibir aquellas palabras:

–tu... también me gustas mucho

La realidad lo aplastó. No podía llegar y besarla en medio de todos los alumnos de la escuela. Ahora se lamentaba no haber ido a un lugar solitario.

–bueno... pues ¿quieres ser mi novia? –y cuando escuchó el "por supuesto" de la pelirroja la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

–en realidad, ese abrazo fue mucho más lindo que un beso

–¿en serio? –se asombró Matt.

–sip

–entonces te abrazaré por el resto de nuestra cita –y se tiró sobre ella para abrazarla y darle pequeños besos por la cara.

* * *

En seguida, después de haberse separados, Tai corrió hasta ellos escaleras abajo y fue el primero en felicitarlos. A pesar de que ahora Sora y Matt eran pareja, ellos seguían más unidos que nunca, y ahora mucho más felices que antes.

Pasaron tres meses geniales. Terminaron las clases y continuaron viéndose, salían casi todas las tardes a caminar, a algún parque, al cine.

Hasta mediados de las vacaciones de verano... perdieron el contacto. Matt salió de vacaciones con su madre y su hermano por dos semanas, donde una tía. Y al volver...

–la verdad Sora, es que no te engañé

–¡pero si dices que te enamoraste de otra¿¡Entonces esperas que te perdone y sigamos juntos como si nada!

–¡si ya no la volveré a ver¡Ella vive lejísimos!

–¿por qué piensas seguir conmigo¿Para cuidar tu imagen de cantante fiel a su novia¿Que finjamos ser la pareja más feliz del mundo? Eres un hipócrita patético...

* * *

–y terminamos, ahí quedó nuestro amor de verano... –suspiró triste la pelirroja al recordar esa época.

–y vaya que sufrí por ti... –se separó Matt de Sora para quedar tirados en el suelo mirando hacia el techo.- recuerdo que lloraba todas la noches sólo en mi habitación, y me di cuenta que lo de mi prima había sido una estúpida atracción física. –dejó caer un puño en la alfombra.

–si, pero ya ves que nunca te pude olvidar tampoco –Sora se inclinó sobre él para besarlo.

* * *

Después de la ruptura, dejaron de hablarse por meses. En una fiesta, con unas cervezas de más, Matt intentó acorralar a Sora para darle un beso a la fuerza.

–vamos amor... ¿por qué no lo intentamos? Vuelve conmigo... –pero la pelirroja lo rechazó con un empujón.

–estás borracho Matt, no voy a hablarte en ese estado.

Se sucedieron los meses y pasó el año. Sora estuvo saliendo con un amigo del club de tenis, pero no duró más de un mes.

Acabó el otoño, el invierno continuó con su ciclo natural. Un día Matt apareció tomado de la mano con una chica nueva.

–Tai, en serio¿no has pensado ya en casarte? Llevas como tres años con Mai. –bromeó Sora mientras charlaban un rato sentados en el patio de la escuela.

–para qué si ya todo el mundo cree eso... sería desilusionarlos si se enteran de que no lo estamos

–jajaja buen punto –continuaron hablando, hasta que Sora notó a Matt caminando frente a ellos. – Tai... ¿desde cuándo Matt tiene novia?

–eh... creo que hace un par de días, no los había visto juntos.

–vaya... pero si es la chica de intercambio, mira que va rápido este pervertido

–jaja tampoco es para tanto, llegó hace tres meses.

Sora y Matt habían superado lo suyo, y continuaron siendo amigos, sin embargo la noticia sorprendió visiblemente a Sora.

–¿qué, estás celosa Sora? –continuó bromando Tai.

–claro que no! Si él es libre de hacer lo que quiera, lo nuestro ya fue hace dos años y a mí no me gusta.

–calma, calma... que ya nos toca entrar a clases, vamos –y la ayudó a levantarse del suelo.

Todo el mundo le preguntaba a Sora si estaba bien. "¡Y por qué todos piensan que estoy sufriendo, demonios! Si a mí él no me gusta en lo absoluto, y tampoco necesito de su caridad sentimentaloide!" estalló un día conversando con Tai. Aunque reconocía que le ponía celosa eso que ya llevaran cinco meses, y con ella Matt no logró pasar de los tres. Quizás...

De vuelta de un campamento de curso, ambos se sentaron juntos en el metro.

_"En un día de estos en que suelo pensar  
'hoy va a ser el día menos pensado',  
nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,  
a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado"_

Comenzó a sonar la canción de "La Oreja de Van Gogh" por los altoparlantes del carro.

–¡me encantó! Y cuando comenzó a nevar ayer, fue como retroceder en el tiempo –comentaba Sora entusiasmada.

–¡es cierto! Por un momento creí que se abriría algún portal y nos iríamos de vuelta al digimundo... fue genial esa época, me encantaría escapar allí y no volver a la realidad –Matt cerró los ojos como si su mente estuviera cumpliendo su deseo.

_"Desde el momento en el que te conocí  
resumiendo con prisas Tiempo de Silencio  
te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir  
que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos."_

–¿por qué tan inconforme, si se puede saber? –curioseó Sora.

–porque extraño esos años, porque no estoy como me gustaría estar, siento que a veces no soy feliz

–¿pero no eres feliz con tu novia acaso?

_"Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice 'quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

–sí, pero...

–ah no, si hay un "pero", no sirve

–jaja puede que sí... es que nuestra relación no ha resultado lo que yo esperaba

"por qué reacciono así, no debería ponerme nerviosa" Sora trataba de reprimir su reacción con todas sus fuerzas.

–ah, no? –se adentró un poco más en el tema.

_"Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol  
me pediste que te diera un beso.  
Con lo baratos que salen mi amor,  
qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos."_

–no, me he dado cuenta que no la quiero de verdad, nunca le he podido decir "te amo", y el "te quiero" se ha comenzado a trivializar.

_"Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así."_

–entonces ¿por qué sigues con ella?

–no lo sé, quizás porque se va en dos meses más, cuando salgamos de clases, y ya no la volveré a ver, quiero que sea lindo para ella mientras dure –dijo Matt recurriendo a un antiguo gesto suyo.

–¡cómo simplemente te encoges de hombros? Estás jugando con sus sentimientos Matt. –"y te estás volviendo más frío, como antes" pensó al verlo segundos antes.

–¡pero es que yo no te he podido olvidar Sora!

_"Y es que empiezo a pensar  
que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.  
Y es que empiezo a sospechar  
que los demás son sólo para olvidar..."_

La pelirroja se quedó igual de helada, como cuando escuchó su confesión de hace ya dos años y medio.

–¿y tú Sora¿tú qué sientes?

–yo... –debía enfrentarse a lo que sentía- yo tampoco te he olvidado¡pero entre nosotros no puede pasar nada! Tu estás con ella!

–no importa, eran las palabras que quería escuchar, voy a terminar con ella ahora.

**Por Akassia (o DarKdi)**

**Cosecha: bueno, pues pensaba hacer algo corto de un capt, pero con esta pareja me emociono y termino escribiendo más de la cuenta, jeje. Y creo que no terminará en el prox capt, por que quiero intentar desarrollar todo lo q es la relacion d estos dos tortolos a los 17 años más menos. A ver qué sale por ahí.**

**Asi que si les gusta, interesa o aborrecen este fic, no se queden callados y exprésenmelo en un review. No les toma más de 3 mints, y me agrada recibir criticas constructivas.**

**Adeus! Saludos!**

PD: HaRu si lees esto antes q pueda ubicarte... xq son coo las 1 d la mñn, no nos vamos a juntar a jugar rol, q tengo mil cosas q hacer, ya ves la hora no? perdon, el otro fin de semana espero q sin falta nos juntemos... si no ya se q me espera una amenaza d muerte... v.v


	2. Volver Atrás

_"Y es que empiezo a pensar  
que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.  
Y es que empiezo a sospechar  
que los demás son sólo para olvidar..."_

La pelirroja se quedó igual de helada, como cuando escuchó su confesión de hace ya dos años y medio.

–¿y tú Sora¿tú qué sientes?

–yo... –debía enfrentarse a lo que sentía- yo tampoco te he olvidado¡pero entre nosotros no puede pasar nada! Tu estás con ella!

–no importa, eran las palabras que quería escuchar, voy a terminar con ella ahora.

En ese instante todo parecía tan decisivo y tan simple para Matt, pero esa noche estuvo pensando en el asunto, y no lo veía tan fácil como hace horas atrás en el metro.

–¿si? –contestó un dormido Yagami.

–Tai, lo siento, pero no puedo dormir

–yo si... adiós –se dirigía a colgar el fono, cuando escuchó un grito de su amigo. – ¿qué sucede?

–se trata... de Sora

–ah... –Tai comenzó a despertar de su letargo. – si, los vi hoy

–quiero volver con ella

–genial¿y cuál es el problema? Ah –comprendió a qué se refería.

–ya sabes que nos tienen por la pareja perfecta –y así lo confirmaría cualquiera. Siempre se veían juntos, aparentemente felices, y parecía la historia de amor de muchas chicas, quienes advertían que viniendo de un país extranjero la chica encontró el amor de su vida. Sus amigas lo comentaban constantemente.

–¿pero por qué no terminas y cuando se vaya vuelves con Sora?

–¿y qué explicaciones voy a dar cuando me pregunten por qué terminamos?

–no veo por qué tengas que andar dando explicaciones

–claro que sí, y después Sora queda como "la otra"

–mmm buen punto –Tai intentaba dar con alguna respuesta, sin embargo, no parecía tener éxito.

–pero has lo que te digo: termina con ella ahora y a Sora le pides un tiempo

Y así lo hizo Matt, le dijo a la pelirroja que era por respeto a los sentimientos de su ex novia, por lo que accedió en seguida.

Aunque aquello no paró la cantidad de rumores que comenzaron a circular por los pasillos de la escuela. Rumores que fueron muriendo lentamente al no confirmarse ninguno de ellos. Esperaron 6 interminables semanas, al cabo de ellas hicieron público su noviazgo, provocando que las amigas de la ex novia de Matt comenzaran a hablar a sus espaldas, pero decidieron ignorarlas.

* * *

–tenía tanto miedo, no pude dormir por días –Sora se había sentado en el suelo al lado de Matt, y apoyado su codo en el pecho de él– pensaba en que si lo nuestro iba a funcionar, ya era la tercera vez... y si rompías con ella para darte cuenta que en verdad no estabas enamorado de mí... ay... tantas cosas se me pasaron por la cabeza... –se llevó una mano a la cara.

–bueno, bueno, pero ya vez que todo resultó como en los cuentos de hadas. Éramos Romeo y Julieta ¿te acuerdas? –le pasó una mano por el rostro para quitarle un pelirrojo mechón a Sora.

–¡cómo me voy a olvidar! Tampoco fue hace tanto tiempo

* * *

–resulta Matt... que hay un problema –comenzó a hablar

–¿qué sucede Sora? –se alteró bruscamente, temiendo de pronto que fuera a terminar con él.

–verás Matt, es que le estuve mencionando el tema a mi madre, hablándole de ti

–¿y? –la apresuró a que terminara

–pues... que ella acepta de muy poco agrado que seas mi amigo, pero si le digo que eres mi novio es capaz de matarte

–¿matarme? No crees que exageras? –confirmó arqueando una ceja.

–bueno, matarte no, pero sabe que lloré mucho por ti y me advirtió que no pensase en volver contigo –la pelirroja censuró bastante de la conversación con su madre, explicándoselo a su novio en términos bastante sencillos.

–no te preocupes amor, ya encontraré la forma de convencer a mi suegra, y verás que nos acepta –terminó por guiñarle un ojo, haciendo que la chica esbozara una sonrisa.

Sólo se veían en el instituto, luego de las prácticas de tenis o cuando Sora iba a ver a Matt ensayar, o simplemente salían de vez en cuando como amigos, bajo los ojos de la señora Takenouchi.

Una tarde, Sora se encontraba tirada en su cama pensando en lo que había pasado días antes en el departamento del padre de Matt. Estaban solos sentados en el sillón viendo una película, y en medio de ella Matt comenzó a besarla de un modo como no lo había hecho antes. No negaba que esos besos tan apasionados la dejaron embelesada, pero Matt continuó con frenesí, tomando la cintura de Sora y subiéndole poco a poco la polera, sintiendo su marcada cintura.

–tu tu turu tu tu –la sacó bruscamente de sus divagaciones el sonido de su celular.

–¿Matt? –se asombró antes de contestar- ¡hola¿dónde estás?

–no lo vas a creer, asómate por la ventana

–¡mentira! –la pelirroja comenzó a reír– Romeo, Romeo ¿dónde estás que no te veo?

–mi Julieta, baja, huye de tu malvada madre, te esperaré detrás del estacionamiento –continuó Matt divertido con la actuación.

Una vez en el lugar acordado se dirigieron a un parque cercano, donde había una casa en un árbol, que solían ocupar como refugio.

–si, nuestra historia es como la de Romeo y Julieta

–Matt, sobre lo del otro día... –Sora notó cómo sus mejillas se tiñeron de un fuerte carmín.

–no te preocupes Sora, ya te lo dije, si no quieres, nada va a pasar.

–si, gracias –respondió por inercia, pues no sabía qué decir en ese momento. Fue salvada al recibir un beso tierno de Matt.

–te quiero –le confesó en susurros el chico rubio.

–yo te quiero mucho –le respondió buscando la calidez de sus labios.

–ah si? Pues yo te amo –terminó por darle a Sora el calor que tanto necesitaba.

Fue transcurriendo el tiempo, pasando los días, y Matt se volvió algo distante.

–no sé qué bicho le picó, anda tan extraño –suspiró resignada.

–mmm... –Yolei quedó pensativa– y si...

–pero dijo que me amaba –continuó divagando la pelirroja, sorda a los aportes de su amiga. – a menos que lo del otro día le molestase...

–¿por qué¿qué hiciste Sora? –consultó dispuesta a regañarla. Pero se contuvo al ver que la aludida desviaba rápidamente la mirada, fingiendo que se concentraba en el partido que jugaban los chicos en el patio.

–Sora, no sirves para eso –le advirtió Yolei– cuéntame qué sucedió.

La chica no sabía si debía hacerlo o no. Era una situación vergonzosa para ella, quizá sería mejor tratarlo con su madre, pero tampoco veía por dónde comenzar a hablarle del tema. Así que si se decidía por esta opción, tampoco implicaba llevarla a cabo. Tenía que desahogarse, y su mejor amiga no estaba allí presente. A Mimi no tenía nada que ocultarle, pero le había sido imposible ubicarla para pedirle consejo. Decidió empezar.

–pues... la semana pasada –Sora echó una última mirada a la sala, por si alguien había entrado sin previo aviso. – cuando fui a casa de Matt...

–Sora no te cortes, puedes confiar en mi –le tomó las manos para que parara de hacer sonar las uñas.

–estábamos en el sillón viendo una película, ésa que sacaron en verano...

–da igual, no des tantos rodeos

–bueno, pues Matt se me insinuó... y... besó –la pelirroja fue disminuyendo el volumen de su voz, haciendo casi inaudible la última parte de su confesión, pero no se necesitaba más imaginación para entender la situación.

–ah... –dijo, no sorprendida, sino haciendo tiempo mientras buscaba una respuesta adecuada– pues eso es normal –intentó.

–si, pero es incómodo ¿se te ocurre pensar que quede embarazada?

–mira, tú tienes 17 igual que Matt, llevan ya año y... ¿medio? saliendo –sin oír la respuesta a su pregunta prosiguió– por ejemplo el otro día Noriko me contó sobre su 'primera vez'

–¿qué¿Se puede saber la edad de ella por favor?

Yolei no parecía ser la mejor opción de confidente.

–pues 16, oye que está en la media de la edad en que se pierde la virginidad –trató el tema aparentando la mayor soltura, intentando dar seguridad a su amiga.

–la media me da lo mismo, soy yo, no encuestas. –a la chica de extraño pelo lila pareció afectarle esa reacción.

–Yolei, tú y Ken... –comenzó a sospechar, mas fueron interrumpidas por el inicio de clases, quedando su conversación inconclusa.

"no, Mimi, te necesito a ti, no puedo conversar de esto con nadie más. Pero esa chica¿qué está pensando¿no tiene un poco de sensatez?" "A lo mejor, yo estoy mal. Claro, y por eso Matt está enojado conmigo, porque no actué como debí haberlo hecho." "¿Pero en qué piensan todos? Es que no les importa que la primera vez sea con alguien a quien estén seguros de amar?... "

–señorita Takenouchi, baje de las nubes y ponga atención –la estorbó el profesor de matemáticas.

Intentó en vano seguir la clase, su mente no podía centrarse en otra cosa. El mundo se le estaba yendo en picada, las personas la estaban comenzando a decepcionar. ¿O acaso ella sería tan ingenua? Pero no se creía así, estaba consciente de todo, menos sobre aquel tema.

Con el paso de los días parecía que todo a su alrededor giraba en torno al asunto: las películas que encontraba pasando los canales, datos sobre charlas, más rumores sobre la vida sexual de sus compañeras de instituto... ¿cómo podían tomarlo tan a la ligera?

–hombre, que ya no tengo cara para acercarme a ella

–no exageres Matt, si ya lo hablaron ¿no?

–em, si, pero ahora va a creer que cada vez que le dé un beso, quiero algo más

–bueno puede que sí –Tai, rehusándose firmemente a cortarse sus pelos parados, cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza– Sora siempre le da muchas vueltas a los temas, me marea pedirle consejos, pero es la mejor

–hey, tú preocúpate de tu Mai –le dio un codazo de advertencia a su moreno amigo dentro de su conocido juego. Obtuvo una hábil respuesta, Tai ya le intentaba hacer una zancadilla.

–hombres... –escucharon a sus espaldas, y se encontraron a la reina de Roma sosteniendo su bolso– ¿cuándo piensan crecer? –interrogó arqueando una ceja.

–perdón, ejem, ha hablado la señorita madurez –anunció Tai solemne, aclarándose la voz. Matt y Sora rieron juntos.

–¿les parece si nos vamos a mi casa y pedimos pizza? –invitó la chica pelirroja.

–claro, cómo crees que me negaría a una pizza! –se le iluminó el rostro a Yagami al igual que un niño.

–¿y tu madre Sora? –consultó Tai investigando el refrigerador.

–anda en Kyoto dando un curso –respondió igualmente ocupada abriendo cada puerta de la cocina y despensa en busca de comida. – creo que si, la pizza va siendo nuestra única opción.

–pues aquí hay un arroz, puedo hacerlo –sugirió Matt alzando el envase en sus manos.

–¿Tai?

–mm... lo siento Matt, me voy por la pizza –afirmó Yagami camino al teléfono.

–ya lo oíste: pizza –confirmó su novia encogiéndose de hombros.

–ya verán, haré este arroz y quedará listo en menos de lo que llegue esa comida chatarra, y además, estará mejor –sentenció, y se dispuso a trabajar.

Si bien el arroz quedó listo antes, es muy discutible que se le comparase con la pizza, sin embargo Matt se negó a comer de ella comentando en cada bocado lo exquisito que le había quedado su plato. Quien sucumbió entre tanto desafío de sabores fue Tai, que luego de forcejear con Matt logró comprobar el sabor que tanto alababa su amigo.

–bah... he comido tu arroz muchas veces, esta pizza está mejor –comentó dispuesto a no ceder ni un paso más. con ello sacó a Ishida de sus casillas.

–ya veremos qué dices después de esto ¿no quieres más pizza? –y tomando un pedazo se lo aventó contra la cara obligándolo a tragar. – ¿o te arrepientes y prefieres mi arroz? –amenazó nuevamente con dicho alimento.

Sora no hacía más que reírse de esos dos; era volver atrás. Quizás Matt tenía razón, a todos les gustaría retroceder a aquella época y no regresar. Volver atrás y no crecer, no darse cuenta que la vida era aún más complicada que aquello. A vivir ese amor ingenuo con Matt, y no preocuparse más que de estar juntos y esperar con ansias un "te quiero".

**Por Akassia (Darkdi)**

**Cosecha¡ta-raaaan! He aquí el segundo capt. Salió un poco más corto que el anterior, pero aquí se ve para dónde va este fic. Y debo agradecer q sus reviews me ayudaron bastante a hacerme el tiempo de escribir, porque tengo mil cosas que hacer... u.u espero seguir así y actualizar cada dos semanas... aunq no prometo porq nunca cumplo, ya aprendi eso de mi n.nU**

**A veces me dan ganas de mandalo todo a la ... punta del cerro, pero mi meta es entrar en la universidad y debo esforzarme... ok.. rollos de mi vida n.n**

**Esto de escribir es genial, una se relaja y descarga emociones, sino me desquito apretando el teclado, jojojo. Ah... entre tanta cosa una extraña tiempo para poder hacer lo que uno quiere. Leer el libro q unaquiere y no el q te hacer leer en el colegio... iagh!**

**En fin, ya me fui del tema, je. Agradezco los reviews y les hice los arreglillos que me pidieron, espero que ahora no se pierdan ;P**

**Adeus! Y gracias por leer! Uds también escriban!**


	3. Gracias, amor

_–bah... he comido tu arroz muchas veces, esta pizza está mejor –comentó dispuesto a no ceder ni un paso más. Con ello sacó a Ishida de sus casillas._

_–ya veremos qué dices después de esto ¿no quieres más pizza? –y tomando un pedazo se lo aventó contra la cara obligándolo a tragar. – ¿o te arrepientes y prefieres mi arroz? –amenazó nuevamente con dicho alimento._

_Sora no hacía más que reírse de esos dos, era volver atrás. Quizás Matt tenía razón, a todos les gustaría retroceder a aquella época y no regresar. Volver atrás y no crecer, no darse cuenta que la vida era aún más complicada que aquello. A vivir ese amor ingenuo con Matt, y no preocuparse más que de estar juntos y esperar con ansias un "te quiero"._

Esquivando una bala de arroz, Sora tuvo que detener la pelea entre esos dos. Se dio cuenta de lo que era la alfombra de la sala.

–¡Yamato Ishida y Taichi Yagami! –ambos se congelaron al instante.

–dijo nuestros nombres...

–…completos... –terminó la oración el chico rubio, tragando saliva.

–¡mírense cómo están llenos de pizza y dejaron todo sembrado de arroz¡cada uno va a agarrar en este mismo instante algo con qué limpiar, y se ponen de cuatro patas a hacerlo! –concluyó totalmente alterada. Los chicos, en completo silencio, obedecieron sumisamente.

Una vez terminado el trabajo, Sora les sonrió:

–así me gusta, todo muy limpio, gracias a los dos

–no me digas Matt –comenzó a decir Tai– ¿utilizó su psicología con nosotros?

–oh si, querido amigo, basta con ver esa sonrisa malvada y de satisfacción en su rostro –comentó cuchicheando.

–¿y uds qué murmuran? –los interrogó.

–¡nos la pagarás Sora¡¡motín! –Yagami dio el grito de guerra, y fue seguido por Matt, yéndose a cojinazos contra la pelirroja.

Luego de caer vencida por un ataque de cosquillas, Sora vio que ya era las nueve de la noche y se dedicó a ordenar la mesa. En eso sonó el teléfono:

–Tai, para ti. –le cedió el fono– y tú Matt vete a lavar esa camisa que está llena de pizza

–¿para qué? Así estaré más sabroso –dijo acercándose a ella.

–posiblemente, pero no más oloroso, por ahí pasaron los pies de Tai

–iagh... tienes razón, voy a ver qué puedo hacer –y se metió al baño a enjabonar la prenda.

–bien Sora, me tengo que ir, mi madre me tiene "en capilla" –anunció resignado.

–y cuándo no, Tai –sonrió de vuelta. – está bien, así podremos ir al concierto de Matt la otra semana, así que vete directo.

–si¡adiós chico teñido! –alzó la voz para hacerse oír, era la forma en que más odiaba Ishida que lo llamaran.

–hey, ven aquí y te muestro lo que es un pelo teñido! –se oyó desde el baño de ultratumba, luego de un nada agradable ruido de caída. – Sora... auxilio...

Luego de despedir a Tai, entró en el baño y encontró a su novio en el suelo, se había resbalado con el cubrepiso.

–pero Matt... –se arrodilló para ayudarlo.

–oh, muchas gracias señorita. Debería ser yo quien salvase a una damisela como ud –Sora comenzó a reír, como cada vez que Matt actuaba– pero puedo retribuirle con un gesto de todo corazón –le dijo cuando se estaba levantando y le acercó su rostro tomándola del mentón. La chica respondió el beso, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sobre él.

Notó su acelerado latir, cómo algo invisible le revolvía su estómago, así cuando antes de ser novios Matt se le acercaba demasiado. Era como volver a enamorarse.

Puso una mano sobre el pecho de Matt para guardar distancia, cayó en la cuenta de que estaba sin su camisa, y pudo ver por primera vez de una forma detallada el torso de su novio. Sabía que iba al gimnasio, pero sólo ahora observaba el cuerpo de Matt: sus músculos bien definidos, firmes, sin verse exorbitantes, su piel tersa confirmaba las sospechas de Sora sobre la oculta vanidad del chico.

Cohibida con la situación se hizo a un lado, dejando sus piernas cruzadas sobre las de él. Matt, comprendiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de Sora, le acarició suavemente el cabello, como un gesto de padre, y al verla más tranquila comentó:

–bueno, creo que mi camisa no sólo está sucia, sino que también esta empapada –dijo parándose, para cerrar el agua del lavamanos y estrujar la ropa que se había quedado olvidada.

–ah... bueno –continuó la pelirroja saliendo de su asombro– no creo que encuentre algo que te quede– salió del baño en dirección a su pieza para revisar sus cajones. – intenta con esto, es mi camiseta de soccer, lo más amplio que tengo –le lanzó la polera a Matt cuando apareció bajo el marco de la puerta. Sora se sentó a la orilla de su cama para observar qué tan mal podía quedarle la prenda a su novio.

–jaja si la ocupas en uno de tus conciertos para hacer "fan service" con algún guitarrista como Gackt, te aseguro que más de alguna se va con ataque cardíaco

–y tu ataque cardíaco no sería precisamente por verme con la polera¿no? –le respondió sentándose a su lado– estoy cansadísimo… –suspiró recostándose con cuidado.

–creo que la edad te comienza a afectar mi querido Matt, ya no luchan tanto tiempo como antes uds dos –se sonrió Sora acurrucándose a un costado del chico rubio, el sueño la comenzaba a vencer. En seguida sintió los dedos de Matt jugando con su pelo, quien a su vez se encontraba absorto observando la habitación de la chica. Había cambiado tanto como ella, tampoco esperaba ver las paredes pintadas de rosado, pero en los pósteres ya no había jugadores de football, a excepción de uno con un tal "El Ángel de Madrid". Los libreros estaban poblados de peluches, pero nada se comparaba a la pieza de Mimi. Y la cama, que años atrás tenía un cobertor con pelotas deportivas, hoy era cubrecama adornado con delicados tejidos a crochet. Por supuesto, nunca había sentido el perfume de Sora de ese modo, tan… presente, tan… tangible. Esa sensación lo hacía recordar lo enamorado que estaba.

Deseaba guardar ese olor para siempre, que sólo él pudiera percibirlo. Guiado por el aroma llegó al cuello de Sora. Quizás si lo absorbía podría apoderarse de él, pensaba mientras recorría con besos desde el cuello, hasta los labios de su pelirroja. Nada oponía resistencia a su plan.

Por su parte, Sora experimentaba una sensación desconocida, sin nombre aún para ella. Sentía una fuerza que luchaba por salir de su cuerpo de la forma que fuese, lo primero que intentó fue gritar, sacarla exclamando, pero la fuerza encontraba un callejón sin salida ante los besos de Matt. El muchacho rubio al no encontrar resistencia, posó sus manos en la cintura de Sora, parecía tan frágil que debía cuidar de ella. La chica se estremeció al percibir las masculinas manos de su novio en contacto directo con su piel, reconociendo su espalda, reconociendo sus pechos. Un escalofrío recorrió por su espalda, todo dejó de existir por unos segundos: la ciudad, los perros ladrando, el departamento, su pieza, incluso olvidó que estaba en su cama. Sólo… se estaba dejando llevar, quizás Matt sería capaz de sacar esa fuerza que la invadía por momentos…

Al volver en sí, se descubrió a sí misma reteniendo en su memoria cada centímetro de lo que el tacto de sus manos sentían en las anchas espaldas de Matt. Él había desabrochado el botón de sus jeans.

–sólo si quieres –le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

"¿Si quiero qué?" se preguntaba la pelirroja, "si quiero entregarme, si quiero arriesgarme, si quiero… ¿amarlo¿No puedo haber tenido la suerte de descubrir al amor de mi vida a los 17 años?" No podía decirle 'no' si lo amaba, pero tampoco le salía el 'sí' de la boca.

Optó por besarlo, quizás ese lenguaje sí lo entendería, no sería tan vago como un "sólo si quieres".

Yamato sin dejar de besarla, la hizo que recostara su cabeza suavemente en la cama. La piel de Sora se erizaba a medida que su piel sentía los dedos de Matt bajando suavemente por su vientre. Retiró un poco más los jeans de su novia, y con cuidado pero con seguridad introdujo su mano entre las pantaletas de la pelirroja para llegar a su entrepierna. Veía cómo la chica comenzaba a excitarse con los masajes. Luego de besarla unas cuantas veces más para decirle que todo estaba bien, pareció comprender. Cuando Matt se detuvo, le sonrió sinceramente. Sí, ella lo amaba, y él le correspondía.

* * *

Sora se sonrojó un poco al recordar aquella vez.

–¿qué tienes¿en qué parte del recuerdo de nuestra shakespireana actuación te perdiste? –le consultó un inocente chico rubio.

–em… en ninguna amor, creo que voy por más helado –se levantó de la alfombra caminando en dirección a la cocina.

Por el rostro de Sora, Matt ya podía adivinar en qué se había perdido. De seguro fue aquella noche…

* * *

Después de volver del baño, Ishida se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y se quedó observando a Sora cómo se arreglaba un poco el cabello, luego de haberse vestido. Cuando por fin encontró su mirada, le dijo que la amaba, y se fue a tender en el sofá del living.

Cuando comenzaba a conciliar el sueño llegó su novia a tenderse junto a él, como una niña que asustada por una pesadilla necesita el calor y la seguridad de su padre.

–gracias –fue lo que dijo antes de caer dormida bajo el brazo protector de Matt.

* * *

–Sora… tengo un tema un poco desagradable para hablar contigo –comenzó lentamente el chico rubio cuando vio llegar a su novia con el mencionado postre. Vio que hacía una mueca, pues debía saber de qué tema se trataba. La pelirroja suspiró profundamente sentándose en el sillón.

–dime, qué –respondió cortante. Sí, sabía qué tema quería tratar.

–es sobre… –la mirada de Sora le impedía hablar, pero algún día debían enfrentarlo, decidió partir con una introducción– sabes que a nuestra banda le va excelente, ya estamos en nuestra tercera gira…

–pero –Matt continuó rápidamente– no es algo de lo vamos a vivir toda nuestra vida, lo tenemos claro.

–¿tenías que hablar de esto justo hoy? –le interrogó Sora evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

–sí, porque sabes que en dos semanas cumpliré los 18 y podré postular –se levantó para ir a sentarse junto a su novia.

–pero… –los ojos de la chica se cristalizaron, y sus labios fueron posados por un dedo de Matt. No tenía razones de peso que decir… –¿por qué tan lejos¿por qué no aquí?

–sabes que no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad que se me está dando, mi vocación es muy difícil de llevar a cabo con éxito, y si ocurre que puedo ir a Norteamérica, entonces no demostraría mi pasión al rechazar esta opción tan fácilmente.

–yo no te quiero lejos de mí… me da miedo, terror, perderte… ya lo hice dos veces, y una tercera…

–mi niña… –Matt la atrajo hacia sí, secándole las lágrimas que ya huían por su rostro. – sabes que no…

–sí, sé que no te voy a perder, puedes decir lo que quieras ahora, pero no sabes lo que pasará allá –soltó rechazando el consuelo del chico.

Era cierto, Ishida era quien se quedaba sin razones de peso ahora… Sin embargo, tampoco tenía el control de lo que sucediese en Japón.

**Por Akassia (Darkdi)**

**La expresión "en capilla" no estoy segura si es de autoridad chilensis, pero de tosos modos es como una "alerta roja" que te ponen los paás, es como 'una más que hagas y considérate enclaustrado en tu pieza', bueno, castigado.**

**Cosecha: qué penaaaaa! TToTT que terrible dejar las cosas al destino, saber que las cosas sucederán no importa qué se haga para evitarlo. Ejem, bueno, el destino es un tema sobre el que podría divagar horas y horas, y nadie aquí está para eso.**

**Aquí tienen luego de siglos y siglos un nuevo capt, ya es verano y la inspiración ha llegado a mí. Muahaha. He pasado por un período estresantísimo en diciembre, tuve que dar la prueba para entrar a la universidad, luego las interminables semanas para ver los resultados, qué incertidumbre más grande sentí, y qué pasaba si no me daba para lo que quería? De ello depende el resto de tu vida, bueno, no DEPENDE, pero sí en gran medida digamos que es el condimento fuerte de la comida, jeje, es hora de almorzar. **

**Uff**… **gran suspiro pero por suerte el puntaje me dio y pude postular a periodismo en la única O.O universidad que yo quería (sí lo sé, fui un poco cerrada, pero tenía mi objetivo claro), y finalmente entré de segunda en la carrera, con un 50 de descuento el primer año D, definitivamente un gran regalo para mis padres.**

**Bueno, bueno, que son cosas d mi vida y no los lateo. Según vayan los reviews publicaré… no diré fecha, ya ven cómo me fue con las "dos semanas" ejem. Pero me ayudan bastante, de hecho me apuré en publicar porq recibí un review en diciembre. **

**¡Adeus! Saludos a todos, y gracias por leer.**


End file.
